dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
The Datamonster
The Datamonster is a Dragon Cave term for a mythological creature that lurks within the inner workings of the website. Sudden glitches in the website that result in large numbers of dragon files being deleted is referred to as a 'Datamonster Attack'. The most famous Datamonster attack occured on July 20th of 2009, a mass glitch which resulted in the creation of the Datamonster alongside the famous Lagmonster. Large numbers of dragons disappeared across the site, eaten by the Datamonster. Most of the files were swiftly rescued by TJ09. Subsequent Datamonster attacks have always been extremely localized and rare. The Datamonster forum topic: The Datamonster **Note that a good portion of this page is a joke from the forums, very little below this text should be taken seriously** The Tale of the Datamonster Attack of 2009 An account of the Datamonster Attack was provided by the users Malygos, Jimer0 and Loss_Theif in the form of an epic fantasy encounter. The full text, presented on the forums shortly after the attack, is included here. You enter the cave as you did daily to adopt a dragon hatchling or egg, adding to your family. But what you find were no dragons, no eggs, only something else, something much more sinister than the annoying Lagmonster Dragon you tackled once before. Piles of adult dragon and hatchling bones scattered about as well as egg shells of various dragons. A low growl is heard as you enter the cave and soon you find your path blocked by a sinister dragon that was feared by all. Sharp fangs gnawing in flesh as claws ripped apart everything in its path. Solid datachip wings were folded to its back as its red eyes of death make you shriek in terror....you were staring into the eyes of none other than the Datamonster! All was thought to be lost for the beloved dragons and there was thought to be no hope in rescuing them, no matter how hard the owners tried. The Datamonster was just too strong! Just then, a knight stood out amongst them all by the name of TJ09. Raising his trusty sword-of-recovering, TJ09 took a mighty swing at the Datamonster's vile bloated stomach. The awesome power of sword and TJ09's own 1337n355 rent asunder the evil beast hide, releasing and reviving all the dragons trapped with in. The Datamonster let out a final mighty roar of anguish, clawing at the sky as if trying return the escaping dragons to his gaping maw. Having released the dragons TJ09 made a mighty leap and with one sure sweep of his magnificent sword beheaded the vile Datamonster, ending it's threat once and for all! But, unbeknown to TJ and the revived dragons, The ferocious and evil Datamonster still clung to the mortal coil. As the brave knight walked away, the cybernetic beast's limbs began to twitch, nearly imperceptible to the eye. Then the camera panned in on the creature's severed head, as it's glowing red eye slowly opened up and narrows, vowing to seek revenge. TJ09 is now a hero! He lead the way as all the dragons returned home to their beloved families. The owners cried with joy as they were reunited with their beloved dragons. TJ09 smiled, knowing the journey was long, the battle was hard but all in all, it was worth it all. With the mission completed, the brave and heroic knight disappeared into the light, awaiting for the next time his help would be needed. Although the authors said the battle with the Datamonster was hard for TJ, it took him only two slashes to defeat it. Category:The Forums Category:Events Category:Non-Dragon